The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing analytics to a public wide area network (WAN) interlace for devices on a customer computer network.
Conventional distributed computing environments use a variety of methods to communicate data between clients and servers. One technology known as Remote Procedure Calls (RPC) allows an application in one location to trigger a subroutine or procedure to execute in another location. This RPC triggering in a client/server scheme typically requires agents or direct established connection with an agent to employ RPC. When employed for managing network resources, RPC agents are required on all devices on the network for which data is being gathered. The burden of agents on every device poses many problems. First, the management task to ensure installation and operation of all agents is significant. Second, many devices from which resource data is desired are incapable of executing and supporting an agent. In devices that do support agents, the available data about the resource may be limited to the agent's capabilities. Further, many devices are not configured to handle the load or operation of a data gathering agent. An agent-based architecture for monitoring resources on a network is therefore burdensome and unreliable, particularly where metrics are collected from different types of resources and necessary to generate desired analytics of the collective network resources.
Accordingly there is a need for an agentless system and method to provide analytics for managed devices in a customer computer network. There is also a need for providing analytics for various types of resources and respective metrics targeted for management on the desired computer network.